To An Outside Observer
by Argyle.S
Summary: Remus missed his potion. Severus is displeased.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all associated characters, places, spells etc. belong to J. K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them for a use I'm rather sure she wouldn't approve of. No money is being made.

Author's Note: This was originally meant to be cheerful shower pr0n. This is what happens when I start writing while half asleep.

* * *

"Why don't you just use a scouring charm, Severus?"

Severus glared at him for a moment before picking up the bedtray and setting it aside. "You'd like that," Severus said, "wouldn't you? Any excuse to play the martyr."

"I don't-"

"If you expect me to put up with it, you're sorely mistaken."

To an outside observer, it would appear that Severus was helping him up. An outside observer wouldn't feel the unnatural strength of a Strengthening Solution in Severus' arms. Wouldn't feel Severus supporting all of Remus' weight because he couldn't support himself. Wouldn't know that the movement of Remus' legs was little more than his own stubborn pride, trying to pretend otherwise.

"I'll not have you laying about feeling sorry for yourself."

To an outside observer, it would appear that Severus dropped him onto a cold stone bench. An outside observer wouldn't have felt the warming charms and cushioning charms that made it feel more like sinking into a squishy armchair next to a roaring fire.

"It's your own fault." Severus grumbled as he peeled away the tatty dressing gown Remus had been wearing. "You haven't changed a bit in the thirty years I've known you. Ever the ibrave/i Gryffindor. You never think for a moment about how dangerous you are when you don't have your potion."

Remus watched with half closed eyes as Severus stripped out of his robes.

"And of course the great Remus Lupin must dash halfway across Scotland because some imbecile gets it in his head to cast the Dark Mark."

Severus stepped back into the shower.

"It never even occurred to you what a burden you'd be after you spent three nights trying to gnaw yourself to pieces."

He flicked his wand at the taps and steaming hot water started pouring down.

"It never occurred to you to just let Potter, Weasley and Granger handle it."

Severus set his wand aside.

"I believe the ministry pays its Aurors, foolish and impulsive as they are, to deal with such matters."

An outside observer would think it cruel of Severus to force him to stand. An observer wouldn't feel the feather weight charm take hold or strong arms that wrapped around him until he was steady on his feet.

"So the great Remus Lupin rushes across the whole of Scotland and spends three days helping search for some teenage wizard who's listened to one too many stories of the glory days from his family."

To an outside observer it would look like Severus was striking him. An outside observer wouldn't feel the knotted, twisted muscles unclench under the rhythmic thumping, wouldn't have known that the moan wasn't one of pain but of relief.

"So he forgets the first day of his potion."

To an outside observer it would look like Severus was smearing something roughly over Remus' body. An outside observer wouldn't have felt how gentle and hesitant each touch was, wouldn't have noticed how much care was taken with each freshly healed wound or how the hands shook each time they touched a scar.

"And do you know why he spent three nights in a cage as a snarling, vicious beast?"

Severus pulled Remus to him, so Remus' back was pressed against his chest.

Remus rested his head on Severus' shoulders as Severus' potion-slicked hands ran over his chest.

"All because some teenage wizard thought it would be a wonderful prank to charm one of those fireworks those insufferable Weasleys make to ilook like/i the Dark Mark and set it off over his muggle-born neighbors' house."

To an outside observer it would look as if Severus was taking advantage of him in his weakened state. An outside observer wouldn't feel how incredibly good Severus' hands felt sliding over his chest and across his stomach and down his thighs. Wouldn't have felt the tingle of anticipation he felt when Severus' cock pressed against his arse.

"The great Remus Lupin spent three days hurting himself for a teenage prank."

To an outside observer, it would sound like a groan of pain as Severus roughly shoved inside him. An outside observer wouldn't feel the relief flooding through him.

"Because he doesn't care how his actions affect others."

To an outside observer, it would look like Severus was holding up a man who could barely stand and fucking him while jerking him off.

Remus wasn't an outside observer. Remus could hear the fury and helplessness in Severus' voice. He could feel the arms trembling, not in weakness but in pain and fear and anger.

"I'll be alright, you know."

Severus stopped moving.

"This time. But that's the thing about you, Lupin. With you, there's always a next time."

To an outside observer, it would look like Severus was berating him for a stupid mistake. An outside observer wouldn't know how much Remus' pain and suffering hurt Severus.

But Remus wasn't an outside observer.


End file.
